


Full of surprises

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Series: Nothing Heere is vanilla [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Petplay, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Tail Kink, Well some plot, at the end, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Loosely based off of book Jeremy having a kink for tails and ears.





	Full of surprises

Michael had been anxious every since he bought the toys online. He wanted to spice up his and Jeremy’s sex life just a little bit so he began searching sites. That was a mistake. Michael had ordered a few items but the most notable were the ears and tail. He wasn’t sure how Jeremy would react to everything else but he was sure Jeremy would appreciate the first two.

Michael had almost forgotten about ordering from the site when he got the confirmation notification on his phone. The package would be arriving in less than an hour. Michael was sure to plan everything carefully. The shipping date was one he knew his parents would not be home. They never really were home but that just worked out even better for Michael.

Michael was snapped out of the game he was playing when he heard a knock on his door. He signed for the package and went up to his room, just in case. He opened the box and immediately grabbed for the ears and collar. The plan was to send Jeremy some sexy photos just to tease him, make him squirm. When Michael had adjusted the black collar to his liking, he slipped on the ears as well. He took note of the tail and decided he would use it as well.

Michael laid himself down on his bed and reached for the lube he kept under his mattress. He uncapped the bottle and poured some onto his fingers. He slowly moved one finger around his entrance before he pushed it in. He figured Jeremy would’ve teased him any way. He soon moved a second finger and began to scissor them both until he felt he was stretched enough for the plug. He moaned as he lubed up the plug and slowly pushed it in. He couldn’t wait to feel Jeremy inside him so the tail plug was the next best thing. He took a moment to relish in the feeling before he remembered what he set out to do.

From player one

When Jeremy saw the notification he just stared at his phone boredly. He figured Michael was just sending him a streak so he decided he would open it later. He went back to listening to his music but the sound was cut off by 2 more pictures from Michael. Jeremy decided he would open them to see what had Michael so excited. Jeremy almost dropped his phone when he saw the pictures. 

The first one was pretty innocent, Michael had the ears and collar on in an adorably smug selfie. Jeremy almost felt shame when the picture of Michael looking so innocent shot straight to his dick. He would always make jokes about pet play here and there but he never expected Michael to go through with it. 

The second picture was of Michaels full body, his head over his shoulder as his back and butt were exposed. He held the same innocent look as before but Jeremy noticed something else. Michael had what seemed to be a fluffy black tail with a white tip inserted into him. When Jeremy finally realized what it was, he couldn’t help but bite his lip. He debated just touching himself now but he knew he couldn’t leave Michael hanging like that. He moved to get up when he saw the third photo.

Michael was on his bed holding himself. His eyes were lidded and his tongue lolled lazily out of his mouth. The caption read

“I need you, master” 

That was enough for Jeremy to practically bolt out of his bedroom down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and made his way out the door without a second thought. 

Michael was worried Jeremy wasn’t as into this as he thought. He was ready to type an apology when he received an incoming phone call from Jeremy.

“M-master?” He asked still unsure of himself.

“Yes, pup?” Jeremy replied, voice low and authoritative like Michael liked it.

“I n-need you” Michael stuttered out as he began to move the toy some more.

“On my way, pup. You’re gonna be a good boy for me.”Jeremy’s tone conveyed more of an order than a question. 

“Y-yes master” Michael stuttered again as he felt himself get close. Jeremy could tell that Michael was almost there so he spoke.

“Be my good boy, no more touching yourself until I get there.” Jeremy said as he found himself closer to Michaels house.

“But master..” Michael started.

“Is my pup gonna have to be punished?” Jeremy asked as he neared entrance of the house.

Michael gulped but remove his hand reluctantly. He just moaned as he waited for Jeremy to finally take him.

Jeremy used his spare key and practically flew up the stairs. He was by Michaels side in seconds.

“Master?” Michael keened as Jeremy hovered over him. 

“Yes pup?”

“I need you” Michael said before he felt himself slip into the role. Jeremy kissed him, easily sliding his tongue past Michaels lips. Michael bucked his hips to meet Jeremy’s as he eagerly sucked on Jeremy’s tongue. Michael moaned as Jeremy bit his lip softly. He then soothed the bite with tongue and moved down to suck hickies into Michaels soft skin.

Michael was whimpering now as he focused on the feeling of Jeremy’s lips brushing against his most sensitive part of his neck. Jeremy’s jeans became considerably tighter as he listened to Michaels soft pants. Jeremy soon removed his lips from Michaels neck and moved to take off his jeans. Michael seemed to get an idea and when Jeremy was done stripping off his clothes he was being pushed onto the bed. He was met with innocent wide eyes as Michael pawed at his chest, silently asking for permission.

“You wanna be a good boy for me?” Jeremy asked and Michael nodded eagerly.

“Go ahead then, pup.” Jeremy said. Michael placed himself between Jeremy’s thighs and gave his cock an experimental lick. He then began to lap at the head, coaxing as much precum as he could out of it. 

“Don’t tease, be a good boy” Michael complied easily with this command. In seconds he hollowed out his cheeks and sunk about halfway onto Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy moved to grab at Michaels hair and pushed him farther down. Michael gagged slightly but he was determined to do good for his master. He felt tears begin to stream down his face but continued to deepthroat Jeremy. Michael sunk as low as he could go and worked on flattening his tongue and swiping it against Jeremy’s length.   
Jeremy was soon bucking his hips into Michaels mouth as he moaned around him. 

“That’s my good boy” Jeremy praised as he focused on the feeling. Michael beamed as he continued to suck and hum around the shaft in his mouth. When Jeremy felt himself get close, he pulled Michael off of him with a wet pop. Michael looked confused for a second but waited for Jeremy’s next command.

“Hands and knees.” Jeremy stated and Michael scrambled to do as he was told. He waited patiently for Jeremy’s next move. Jeremy took a minute to take in Michaels form. So needy and willing. His features screams innocence but the situation was so far from it. 

Jeremy moved so that his face was directly under Michael crotch. He slowly took the tip of him into his mouth and began to suck. Michael whimpered as he began to focus on Jeremy’s mouth. He panted harder but slowed his hips so Jeremy wouldn’t find a reason to stop. Jeremy pulled off quickly.

“I can take it pup” He stated as he sunk back down. Michael hesitated only for a moment but soon gave into the pleasure. He snapped his hips eagerly, shoving himself down Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy moaned around him as he continued to suck him off. When he felt Michaels legs begin to shake he reluctantly pulled off.

Michael whines at the loss but anticipated what came next. 

“Stay and watch” Jeremy commanded as he uncapped the lube. He wasted no time working a finger into himself. He moaned as he quickly added a second finger and began to scissor them. Michael watched obediently, his eyes never leaving Jeremy’s fingers. When Jeremy successfully worked three fingers into himself he decided he was ready. 

“Come and show me how good you can be” Jeremy stated as he met Michaels eyes. Michael thought for a moment and got off the bed. He retrieved the leash that came with the collar in his mouth and presented it to Jeremy as he hopped back onto the bed. Jeremy bit his lip as he connected the leash to the collar. Michael then obeyed to his previous command and lined himself up with Jeremy’s entrance.

He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Jeremy but a quick tug on his leash was enough to let him know to continue. When he finally bottomed out he placed his hands on either side of Jeremy so he could hover over him slightly. He pulled out almost all the way before he slammed back in, setting a fast pace. Jeremy was already moaning as he focused on Michaels movements. Michael was soon thrusting into Jeremy with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

Jeremy took note of the way Michaels hips thrust forward and caught a glimpse of the tail that was swaying with every movement. He bit his lip as he tugged on the collar a little harsher this time to get Michael to go faster.

“Go faster pup, I can take it” he choked out in between moans. Michael was more than happy to comply as he shifted his angle so he could slam into Jeremy’s prostate. This elicited a moan from the taller boy as he spread his legs more for Michael. 

Michael panted as he delivered a few particular hard thrusts. He was beginning to feel close but wouldn’t let go until he had permission. He continued to slam his hips into Jeremy’s as he hit his prostate repeatedly. Jeremy was quickly becoming undone so he pulled Michael closer for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues battled but Jeremy was determined to remind him who was still in charge. 

“Pup, wait” he commanded and Michael immediately stopped. He looked at Jeremy with a confused face but continued to wait. 

“New position” Jeremy stated hoping Michael wasn’t too far gone to get the hint. Michael hesitated only slightly before he pulled out. Jeremy immediately got on his hands and knees and tugged at Michaels leash. He lines himself up again and pushed in. Jeremy pushed back against Michael and greedily met his hips with his own. Michael moved his arms to hook around Jeremy’s waist so he could pull him closer.

Jeremy was a mess of moans as he felt Michael speed up. He continued to tug on the collar as he moved a hand to his own cock. He began to stroke himself quickly as he focused on Michaels thrusts.

“Such a good boy, my good boy!” Jeremy said in between moans. He could tell they were both getting close so with one last tug of the collar he spoke.

“Be a good boy and cum after your master” Jeremy commanded. In this state Michael couldn’t disobey even if he wanted to. He sped up his thrusts and soon felt the familiar coil in his stomach. Jeremy pumped himself faster and soon tightened around Michael as he came. Michael came seconds after him, the clench along with Jeremy’s moans pushing him over the edge. He pulled out of Jeremy carefully and tried to catch his breath.

“You did so well for me, Micah” Jeremy stated as he removed the collar and leash from around Michael neck. Michael nodded weakly as he slowly came down from his high. Jeremy moved to remove the ears and tail as gently as he could. Michael seemed to finally come back when Jeremy began to kissed his forehead and whispered softly to him.

“I love you so much Micah that was so perfect” He said sweetly. Michael regained his senses and finally spoke.

“God Jere! That was so good” Michael said happily. Jeremy just smiled as he leaned up to kiss Michael again. Michael quickly reciprocated it and smiled against Jeremy’s lips.

“Bath sound good to you?” Michael asked and Jeremy nodded. Michael was soon picking Jeremy up in his arms and brought him to the bathroom.

“We should do that more often” Jeremy stated with a yawn. 

“Yeah we should” Michael agreed. 

Little did Jeremy know what else Michael had in store for next time.


End file.
